


I don’t know yet I wrote this at 4 am one night -by Fall Out Boy

by 42_ChronicYouth_42



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: HHHHHHHHHHHH, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, Whyyyyyyyy, aksel is a good egg, hoover is the dad friend, little brother vibes be strong with this one, poor Alex...., quackity pls don’t kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_ChronicYouth_42/pseuds/42_ChronicYouth_42
Summary: So there’s this town in our city that has a lot of uphill climbing and lots of vendors. It’s a fun tourist (gathering idk) so I thought that would be fun. (Quackity pls don’t kill me 😬)
Relationships: Hoover - Relationship, Quackity - Relationship, aksually - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I don’t know yet I wrote this at 4 am one night -by Fall Out Boy

Alex, Hoover, and Aksel were walking around downtown Manitou Springs, going into various hippie jewelry shops and admiring the handiwork.

Aksel marveled at the sight of a glittery rigid quartz necklace, “Makes you wonder, if they mined this and then slapped a latch on it.”

Alex, seemingly not paying attention as he went to the counter to buy a bottle of green tea, glanced over at Aksel staring into the quartz, “Sorry what?”

“Oh, nothing.” Aksel said, letting the pendant fall against the rack of necklaces. Hoover suddenly spoke, “Fuck, who knew it would be so hot in Colorado?”

Alex shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, my throat fucking hurts.” He opened the cold bottle of tea and took a drink, after handing the cashier a $5. Not only was it hot here, but expensive too.

The three walked out of the shop and up the road more. By the time they reached the second block, Alex had already finished the green tea he had been drinking. Hoover was breathing unevenly from the uphill climb, as well as Aksel. Alex kept walking ahead, leaving his friends trailing behind him.

“You think he’ll be more careful this time?” Hoover asked the Estonian cautiously, seeing Alex walking to a drink vendor and purchasing a bottle of water.

Aksel sighed, “As long as we don’t forget to remind him? I’m not sure, he’s got a lot of pride.” Hoover glanced ahead at the younger teen, who was walking backwards while looking behind him. Alex gave off major little brother vibes, and who could blame him? Aksel felt like Alex was his little brother, even though they were internet friends. Somehow it felt closer than that.

“HOLY SHIT! They have an arcade guys!” Alex yelled back excited, running to take Aksel’s hand and dragged him to the old arcade cabinets. Aksel laughed, letting the shorter of the two drag him along.

******

After taking some stupid silly photos for twitter, they decided to keep walking. They didn’t have a plan in mind as to where, so they had decided on heading to the park.

Hoover had been sitting on one of the swings in between Alex and Aksel, when he noticed Alex getting increasingly restless. He had considered asking him, but didn’t want to ruin anything at the moment.

Alex started to shift a little as they kept talking to one another. He acknowledged that little feeling in between his hips, but he had pushed it in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to seem like he was cutting things short by asking either Hoover or Aksel to cover him while he found a bush, so he chose to just wait. 

It wasn’t bad right then, so he just ignored it for now.

Eventually, Hoover, Aksel and Alex walked back to where the tourist shops were and kept browsing. As the three progressively went uphill, Alex began to feel more uncomfortable the more they walked. He hadn’t even taken notice that Hoover had bought him another water, until he turned his head to look at him.

“You, uh...look really red. Don’t want you getting heat exhaustion.” Hoover smiled sheepishly, as Alex took the water bottle from Hoover, “Thanks.” He replied, hesitantly taking the bottle. The condensation did feel cool against his palms, but he didn’t want to drink the whole thing, out of fear that he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long.

******  
By the time they had decided to stop and rest, Alex had finished the water bottle without realizing.

Somewhere along the way, they stopped at Josh & Jon’s for a rest, just to get out of the sun for a bit.

Maybe because of Alex, too.

It took maybe an hour for that ache to become overwhelmingly dull. Alex had suggested a restaurant, hoping that there would be a bathroom there, unfortunately, every place he tried asking either didn’t have one, or had one but didn’t allow the public to access.

Including J&J’s.

‘Fuck...’ Alex thought in his head, how long had it been since he had last used the restroom? It was definitely before they left the house, but that’s all he could remember. It was hard for him to think because he now had to pee really bad. 

Hoover had kept a close eye on him, so it came to no surprise that Hoover suggested, “Maybe we can just go home and make something to eat, so we don’t spend more.”

Aksel nodded, relieved that he didn’t have to go completely broke. Alex felt at ease, ‘Thank god.’ 

The walk back to the car wasn’t easy though. The steep hills made it difficult to keep a steady pace. It sent an awful feeling to Alex reminding him that he NEEDED to pee NOW, and it felt worse after every step.

“Guys can we..” Alex said, breathless from the walk, “Can we maybe rest here, I’m feeling dizzy.” That was a flat lie. He had to sit because walking felt unbearable.

Aksel exchanged a worried glance at Hoover, trying to weigh their options cautiously. If Alex had to pee that bad, he wouldn’t make it back to the car on foot. The two looked at the younger teen, visibly shifting his feet as he stood. He looked a little distressed, biting his thumbnail.

“You can keep going, it’s fine. We know.” Aksel finally said, after a long silence, “We’ll think of something when we get to the car.” 

Alex, a little frustrated that they knew, tried to cover Aksel’s mouth, “Sshh shut up! It’s not that bad!” He said, clenching his teeth. Aksel licked Alex’s palm teasingly, as Alex retracted.

“Oh gross!” Alex said, rubbing his palm on the side of his jeans trying to dry it. “Jesus guys, lets just, keep going.” He replied, walking off irritated. Hoover had to suppress a laugh, “Told you he has pride.”

Alex felt a wave of pressure in his abdomen and stopped walking to double over. “Oh god...” he groaned in discomfort. He knew he couldn’t wait until they got back to the house, but he wanted to seem like this wasn’t bothering him.

******  
Once the three guys got back to the car, Aksel scavenged an empty 2 liter bottle and handed it back to Alex.

“I’m fine, it’s not that bad anymore.” Alex reassured the Estonian, acting like his overbearing urge didn’t bother him. 

Aksel glanced back, worried, “Uh, Alex, are you sure you don’t-“

“Positive.” Alex retorted from the backseat, buckling his seatbelt as he rubbed his thighs together. Aksel shrugged, as he started the car and began to drive back into town.

Once they had reached the interstate, Aksel had been glancing back at his friend, who looked to be beyond desperate. Alex was fidgeting around, resisting the urge to grab himself as he blushed.

The car suddenly stopped, as Aksel looked ahead to find a line of traffic in front of them. Alex suddenly panicked. “Why did we stop.” Alex asked, feeling his heart in his throat. He then looked ahead at the line of cars.

‘Shit.’ He thought to himself, suddenly feeling more desperate at the thought of waiting for a possible hour, or more.

Hoover looked back at the kid as Alex was struggling in his seat trying to hold it. Hoover sighed, he knew they couldn’t do anything right this minute.

There was a break of silence in the car, save for Alex shifting in his seat. They were gonna have to wait it out.

******

It had been about thirty minutes, and the three were finally out of traffic. It was good, but not until Aksel and Hoover heard Alex groaning from the backseat. 

“Pull over.” Alex said, his face scrunched up. As if on cue, Aksel pulled a risky three lane change over to an exit with a rest stop.

“Oh Jesus!” Alex said, grabbing one side of the car for dear life as the car jerked over to the exit. He then realized to his horror, that he began losing control.

“Oh fuck! Shit, no god please stop!” Alex suddenly yelled, grabbing himself at an attempt to stop, but it was futile. He felt the seat below him quickly getting soaked as he took his hands away. 

“No fucking way...” Alex whispered in horror as the front of his jeans turned damp. He tried forcing himself to stop peeing, but it wasn’t working. He felt a knot in his stomach, that familiar sinking feeling a kid gets when they’ve done something wrong, and feel immediate regret. Alex covered his face and shut his eyes, mortified. He couldn’t leave the car. He wouldn’t. Someone would definitely see.

“Damnit...” Alex said quietly, his face felt hot. After a few seconds, he had felt himself stop. His jeans already began to feel cold, damp, like uncomfortable kind of damp. 

******

By the time Aksel had pulled into a 7 Eleven, Alex began panicking. ‘Oh shit...they won’t let me live this down...fuck.’ He thought as Aksel opened the door, he heard himself blurt it out.

“Aksel it was an accident, I didn’t do it on purpose I’m really sorry.” Alex spoke rapidly, covering his face with his hands. Aksel got back into the drivers seat of the car.

‘Fuck...he’s angry...’ Alex thought begrudgingly.

******

“Alex come on. You can’t stay here all day...” Aksel said to Alex, still very upset.

Alex didn’t want to move from his spot, but it felt disgusting just sitting in his own piss, so he got out. Aksel gave him a jacket to tie around his waist as the two walked into the house. Hoover was in the driver’s seat, starting the engine.

Aksel got out his keys and unlocked the door, as the two walked inside.

There was a thick silence between the two, Alex untying the jacket and setting it in a garbage bag (no way he was going to put it on the furniture) and grabbing a change of clothes.

“Uh, if you’re mad at me, it’s fine. It...was my fault...” Alex said, looking at the floor to avoid looking at his Estonian friend. 

“I’m gonna shower.” He added, before going into the bathroom.

“Shit.” Aksel said, sighing. He didn’t know how to approach this, so he took some time on his phone to think to himself.

******

Alex had gotten done with his shower and dressed by then, and was sitting on the couch near Aksel. He had been scrolling through memes and stupid shit on twitter to try and make him feel less like he had done something wrong. 

Aksel was doing the same thing, glancing at his friend every once in a while. He came across a video of a cat yowling, once it increased in volume, an explosion was played over the video. Aksel began laughing.

“What was that?” Alex said, laughing a little. Aksel was laughing so much he couldn’t talk well, “Look.” 

Once Alex saw it, he cracked up. Pretty soon, both were laughing to the point of crying. “Oh shit, that was funny.” Alex said, removing tears from his eyes with his finger.

“Yeah,” Aksel paused, before mustering the courage to tell about what happened earlier, “Are you...doing okay? You uh, you looked really upset...I didn’t want you to think I was mad or anything...”

Alex looked at his Estonian friend, “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, uh, to be honest, I did think you were mad...” he said, putting his leg up on his knee. 

“No, not at all. You’re fine. This shit happens.” Aksel said, shrugging a little as he went back on his phone. Alex did the same, “Oh okay, cool. Where’s Hoover?”

“He went to get the seat cleaned.” Aksel said hesitantly, as Alex physically cringed and covered part of his face with his hand, “Oh god...” he laughed.

Aksel rolled his eyes, “Yeah imagine the story he has to make up!” He said, laughing a little. That made Alex laugh harder, soon the two had gone into a short laughing fit, and joked around until they decided to make food for themselves.


End file.
